


All Sorts of Skills

by empress_ofdesire



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Empress!Reader, F/M, I make things up about Star Wars because I can, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:21:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24406477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/empress_ofdesire/pseuds/empress_ofdesire
Summary: Your husband Supreme Leader Kylo Ren returns from a mission, bringing back some odd artifacts taken from his prisoners.This was a request over on my tumblr for a story about the reader being able to understand Sith and translating Ochi's Blade for Kylo. I adjusted it a little for my personal writing AU where we leave canon behind.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s), Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Kudos: 24





	All Sorts of Skills

Kylo had just returned from a grueling few days tracking a wiley band of Resistance spies across several systems. He was exhausted and frustrated that most of the group had gotten away. As soon as he disembarked from his shuttle you had pulled him into you for a long, deep kiss and then told him to go get cleaned up. Even without a sensitivity to the Force like Kylo, you could sense his chaotic mix of emotions was close to boiling over. 

He had hesitated at first, but you’d given him that firm commanding look that said “Listen to your Empress.” He couldn’t resist your eyes. The power in them. The beauty in them. But perhaps your thinking very hard about how good making love to him tonight would feel helped him along as well. 

Kylo had strode off to your personal quarters to freshen up while you discussed the results of the mission with one of the officers on his ship. Another transport had landed in the middle of your informal debriefing, and you saw a team of troopers lead a Wookie prisoner away. You had thanked the officer sweetly, reminding her not to mention the conversation to your husband. He always worried so much about you knowing the details of his excursions. 

When you returned to your quarters, Kylo was still in the refresher getting cleaned up. You smiled to yourself when you noticed his discarded clothes in a pile of dirty black fabric on the floor next to the bed. It was small childlike things like this that amused you. You stopped smiling when you noticed that his saber was laying amongst all of his clothes. Something must have really shaken him up to be so careless as to leave that just lying on the ground, even if it was in your private quarters.

Gingerly you picked up the saber and set it on the table next to Kylo’s side of the bed. Although the chambers of one of the most feared men in the galaxy were far and away the safest place onboard, he had an old habit of preferring to sleep within arm’s reach of his saber. You couldn’t blame him. 

While waiting for Kylo to finish up in the shower, you ambled into the white walled room in which your husband kept special artifacts. Your shared quarters extended beyond just the bedroom and refresher, and both were incredibly secure. This room, however, was particularly well guarded. Only those closest to the Supreme Leader were permitted entry to deposit items for him to study. 

You frequented the room without question. Kylo knew that your well-traveled eye could be helpful in understanding some of the things he brought back, and as his Empress you were free to go just about anywhere on the ship without consequences. Today it seemed you’d just missed a drop off of the Resistance prisoner’s weapons. 

You didn’t dare touch any of the items laid out on display for fear of altering anything about them. Kylo could read Force imprints held by them and you wouldn’t want to interfere with his process. 

There was a crossbow, a bandolier of ammunition, and a dagger which you were particularly drawn to. The blade was in impeccable condition and inscribed with ancient characters. You leaned down to get a closer look without picking it up, attempting to decipher the archaic text. 

“‘The Emperor’s … Wayfinder? Is in the - the imperial vault?’” You didn’t even realize you were whispering the words under your breath as you read them slowly, “‘At delta 3-6, transient 9-3-6 … darling where did you get this?” The coordinates meant nothing to you really, just numbers, so you called out to your husband. The shower had stopped a few moments ago. 

When you heard no response you straightened up and turned around to see Kylo standing just inside the door staring at you with some combination of dumbfoundment and curiosity. His brow was knitted and his mouth slightly agape. His freshly washed hair clung to his head and he seemed to be clutching at the towel around his waist for dear life. 

“You can read the blade?” He closed the distance between you in two fast steps, his voice barely audible. The scent of his soap, of him, so close to you brought butterflies to your stomach. 

You nodded, turning your attention back to the dagger. “Yes, it’s absolutely ancient, but I think I can make it out I just don’t understa -” 

“That’s the language of the Sith.” Kylo cut you off, something he rarely did since the two of you were joined together. His eyes darted between you and the blade, unable to settle on either. 

“Yes, I know.” You sighed, trying to resist rolling your eyes, “I never thought to tell -”

“Who have you been spending time with that speaks Sith?” Kylo’s tone almost sounded hurt, and he kept searching your face with that expression of simultaneous concern and bewilderment. You bit back a laugh, but you couldn’t help but smile at him. His big brown eyes were so focused on you, so serious. 

“I had a life before you, darling, and it was a strange one. You know that.” You gently placed a hand on his cheek as if to steady him. “I’ve picked up all sorts of skills over the years.” 

He didn’t relax much, but brought one of his enormous hands up to rest over the one with which you were cradling his head. “I studied all kinds of paths over the years.” You said quietly, thinking back to your odd upbringing in the Outer Rim. “The Jedi, the Sith, it’s all part of the larger history of the galaxy that I was raised on.” 

Kylo nodded slowly, turned his face into your hand, and pressed a light kiss to your palm. You smiled, leaning up so that you were right in his ear. 

“And language skills aren’t the only tricks I’ve picked up in my time, you know?” You felt your husband’s back straighten and your grin widened. Then you thought very hard about a particular acrobatic move you’d learned during a bizarre stint you spent on Dathomir. The move involved an incredibly suggestive contortion of your hips and legs, and your memory included the lucky warrior who’d taught it to you. 

Kylo’s mood snapped from soft to lustful in an instant. His hands dropped to your hips and pulled you flush with his body. You gave him a wry grin, knowing that your eyes must be glinting with that mischief he secretly adored. His head dropped down to your shoulder. 

“You enjoy the intimate company of Darkside masters, my Empress?” He growled, nipping at your earlobe. You chuckled, low and sultry, running your hands up his back and tangling them in his damp hair. 

“Perhaps,” You breathed, gasping a bit when Kylo began kissing along your jaw and down your neck. “Though nowadays, I mostly prefer the intimate company of you, Supreme Leader.” Using your honorific titles always got the two of you more impassioned, and Kylo practically keened when you hissed out his superlative. 

His lips left your neck and crushed into your own as he swept you up into a bridal carry. The doors to the artifact room whooshed shut once you passed through them and the lock sealed with a clank. Kylo tossed you onto the bed and you landed softly on your back. For a moment he just stood above you, looking down at you all sprawled out for him.

“Now, your excellency,” you made sure to accentuate the title, “what would you like me to do?” 

A devilish smile bloomed across Kylo’s face as he let the towel fall from around his waist. “Well, my sweet, I would love to see some of these skills you’ve been bragging about acquiring.”


End file.
